


Drunk Text Romance

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 line, Alternate Universe - High School, Current hiatus, Gay, I honestly have no idea, I'll add more tags as I update, Internalized Homophobia, Jeonghan is allergic to alcoholv yikes, Jeonghan likes s coups and then s coups gets drunk at a party, Love Triangle, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Multi, Seungcheol is an angry and flirty drunk, Seventeen - Freeform, Sunday morning rain is falling, There is some verkwan in here, alcohol use, cyber bully mom club song, ill update soon, maybe I'll put in other ships, slowburn, slowburn kinda, someone help me, sorry for short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps Jeonghan was in love with Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan was only 17, he’d never dated, never been kissed, he just admired people from afar. He admired Choi Seungcheol’s lips from afar, he imagined his own being pressed against them from afar.Inspired by 'Drunk Text Romance' by Cyberbully Mom Club





	1. I wanna be the one you drunk text first when you're out of beer at 3am

Perhaps Jeonghan was in love with Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan was only 17, he’d never dated, never been kissed, he just admired people from afar. He admired Choi Seungcheol’s lips from afar, he imagined his own being pressed against them from afar. Jeonghan had occasionally talked to people who weren’t jisoo, his best friend. Jisoo moved to Korea at the beginning of the term, and immediately gravitated towards Jeonghan. Jisoo had heard Jeonghan go on and on countless times about how pretty Seungcheol was.  
“If he’s so pretty why don’t you ask him out Hannie?”  
“I could never do that JIsoo. We both know Seunchol isn’t gay. He’s dated plenty of girls to prove that.”  
“Maybe, just maybe, he swings both ways. Bisexuality is a thing you know,” Jisoo with a small smirk on his face.  
“I know Jisoo but, I think things will be best if I don’t get go near him. You’re friends with him does he ever talk about me?”  
Jisoo knew the answer to this, he knew Jeonghan would like the answer, but Jisoo wanted Jeonghan to find out on his own.  
“Eh, sometimes. If I ever bring you up he doesn’t really say much. I think his opinion on you is neutral.”  
Jeonghan layed down on his bed in defeat. Jisoo was the only person to be in his room since 7th grade besides himself of course. Jeonghan knew the answer before Jisoo even said it but a little part of him hoped it would be in his favor.  
“Jeonghannie I wish you’d have more confidence,” JIsoo said as he pushed Jeonghan's hair off his face.  
There was a long silence after that. That was the funny thing about their friendship; they could just be in each other presence for hours without saying a single word. They did this quite often.  
“Jisoo I love you.”  
“I love you too hyung.”  
“Are you gonna spend the night?”  
“Sure”  
…..  
Jeonghan laid in his bed beside jisoo who was sound asleep. He admired his friend and how pretty he looked asleep. It made him think about how pretty Seungcheol must’ve been when he was sleeping. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been in the same class for 2 years. Jeonghan thought he would’ve had the courage to have talked to him by now but he thought wrong.  
…  
This time it was a wide awake Jisoo. He stared at the ceiling until it didn’t even look like a ceiling anymore. This time jisoo admired Jeonghan sleeping. He admired his eyelashes, his lips, his long hair. Jeonghan often got mistaken for a girl because of his hair, which didn’t bother him, but bothered jisoo slightly.  
“I love you hyung,” Jisoo whispered to himself. He kissed his forehead and picked up his hand while trying not to wake Jeonghan and held it. He stroked the backside of his hand with his thumb.  
“I love you Jeonghannie but not the way you love me. I love you the way you love Choi Seungcheol” Jisoo said as he lightly pecked Jeonghan’s pretty lips.  
“I love you hyung,” he said with another peck on Jeonghan’s lips and a tear running down Jisoo’s face.  
“Don’t worry hyung. I’m happy for you. I’m happy that you like Choi Seungcheol. And I’m happy he likes you back. I’m happy that you don’t know this.”  
And while Jisoo muttered these words he slowly drifted back asleep, Jeonghan’s hand fitting into his.  
…  
The two practically lived at each others house. Jisoo and Jeonghan called each others mom’s mom. Where ever Jisoo was Jeonghan wasn’t too far behind. Jeonghan woke up to a smiling Jisoo 4 inches from his face.  
“Jisoo don’t do that!”  
“Sorry hyung,” Jisoo said with a giggle. “Come on get ready.”  
Yoon Jeonghan was by no means a morning person. He stumbled over to the bathroom half asleep. He looked at what he thought, was an ugly face. Jeonghan hated his eyes, he hated how dull he thought they were, he hated how puffy they were when he was tired. He hated his lips, he thought they were to feminine. The only thing Jeonghan liked about himself was his hair. His hair became his identity. Jeonghan was quite popular among girls but never paid any attention to the girls who crushed on him. He was oblivious to his own beauty and he was oblivious to how he intimidated guys, because of how much girls liked him. The reason being people even knew Jeonghan’s name was because of his hair. BUt most people just called him “pretty boy” which he thought was untrue.  
…  
The two arrived at school with tie to spare. They sat in their seats and waited for class to start. Jeonghan could feel his pulse quicken when he saw Seungcheol enter the room. He looked down but it appeared the older was walking towards him.  
“Hey Jisoo. Hey Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said with a genuine smile. Jeonghan was ear to ear smiling which made Jisoo jealous.  
“So I’m having a party tonight and I thought you two might want to come.”  
Jeonghan couldn’t grasp the situation.  
“We’d love to,” Jisoo said for Jeonghan.  
“Great see you two there,’ Seungcheol said with a wink at Jeonghan. Jeonghan felt like he was having a heart attack right then and there.  
“You ok Hyung?” Jisoo said in concerned voice. Jeonghan couldn’t even talk he just nodded his head as he tried to calm down.  
…  
Seungcheol was what you’d call popular but he didn’t act how “popular people” acted. He was kind to everyone, never made fun of people, stood up for everyone. Seungcheol was an all around great guy. He played on most of the sports teams at his school and he was the captain of most of them to. Like Jeonghan he was sort of a ladies man. But unlike Jeonghan he would pay them attention. Because he had a reputation to uphold, and whether he liked it or not, him being suspected as gay would definitely tarnish it. Seungcheol’s heart was beating the entire car ride to school. He was intimidated by Jeonghan. He thought he hated him since he never talked to him and if, Seungcheol ever looked Jeonghan’s way, he would immediately avert his eyes to the floor.  
Seungcheol walked in the classroom and saw Jisoo and Jeonghan. HE gave himself a mental pep talk before walking over to the two boys. He could feel his heart beat in his ears.  
“Hey Jisoo. Hey Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said smiling so wide it felt like he had fish hooks at each corner of his mouth.  
“So I’m having a party tonight and I thought you two might want to come.”  
Seungcheol waited patiently for an answer which didn’t take long. Jisoo answered for the both of them.  
Seungcheol wanted to see if he made Jeonghan's heart flutter like how Jeonghan did to him.  
“Great see you two there,” Seungcheol said with a wink at Jeonghan. He could immediately feel his face turning red but he faced the other way and walked over to his seat so he could try to calm down.


	2. Bike Home Drunk With Me On Speaker ( Just Kidding Don't Do That Please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you friends with everyone here?” Jeonghan asked as he made his way over to the couch.  
> “Nah. Some of them I don’t even know their name but this happens every party. Let me get you a drink.”   
> Seungcheol walked off before Jeonghan could protest. Jeonghan was insanely allergic to alcohol. One sip and he’s broken out in hives and in anaphylactic shock. Jeonghan drank spiked punch at a party freshman year and has stayed away from parties ever since. He never told anyone about it, not even Jisoo.  
> “Here you go,” Seungcheol said handing him a cup.  
> Jeonghan smelled it and was fruit punch.  
> “No beer?” Jeonghan said.  
> “Why did you want some?”  
> “No it’s just interesting you didn’t give me any.”  
> Seungcheol leaned into Jeonghan and whispered into his ear, “ my friends are gonna get hella drunk tonight. I need another babysitter.” Jeonghan smiled a small smile at that. It made his heart flutter because that meant he’d get more time to talk to Seungcheol.

Part of Jisoo wished he didn’t say yes to Seungcheol. But the other part of him knew it would make Jeonghan happy. That was Jisoo’s only concern; making Jeonghan happy. The day went by so fast. Jisoo knew it probably felt like the opposite for Jeonghan. He could tell he was happy which made Jisoo happy in return.  
On the walk home Jeonghan was grinning so hard and couldn’t stop talking about how happy he was.  
“Jisoo did you see how he winked at me?!? His eyes were so sparkly. That was the closest I’ve ever been to him. God he’s so much prettier up close!”  
This continued until they got to Jisoo’s house. Jisoo just nodded and smiled and said “mhmm,” every once in a while. He couldn’t let Jeonghan know he liked him. Jisoo couldn’t let anybody know he was gay, even though Jeonghan was gay himself. Jeonghan didn’t have all the pressure Jisoo had on his shoulders. His parents were extremely religious and he knew if they even suspected he was gay, he’d be sent to a conversion therapy camp. His mom's brother was completely shunned by his family for being gay. It also didn’t help that his dad was the pastor of one of the most conservative churches in Korea. That was the reason he even moved to Korea in the first place. Jisoo himself was religious but not to the extent of his family. Sometimes Jisoo imagined what it would be like if he were to come out and his family excepted him, but he knew that wouldn’t happen.  
They went inside and Jisoo plopped down on his bed and Jeonghan did the same.   
“So you’re excited Hyung?” Jisoo asked but he already knew the answer.  
“A mixture of pure terror and excitement. Do you know how many people are gonna be there?”  
“Probably a lot. Seungcheol’s parties are no joke. The last one the cops showed up and people almost got arrested.”  
“Dang. Hopefully that doesn’t happen.”  
…  
Seungcheol was counting down the hours until the party started because he really wanted to see Jeonghan. His friends Mingyu, Vernon, Junhui, and Seungkwan were all there preparing for the party. They all came with kegs, and at least 1 12 pack of beer.  
“Man we are gonna get so wasted tonight,” Mingyu said excitedly.   
“We have to be careful, we can’t have the cops showing up again,” Vernon said. Seungkwan nodded his head in agreement.   
“Thank god we didn’t get in too much trouble,” Junhui said.  
“You guys better not get wasted tonight. I don’t feel like being a babysitter again,” Seungcheol exclaimed in a slightly cold tone.  
“Come on man,” Vernon said as he elbowed Seungcheol. “I’m planning on getting lucky tonight. I invited Jiyoo and she invited her friends. And I have these.” Vernon pulled out a bunch of condoms and passed some out to his friends.  
“Where did you get this I thought minors can’t buy these?” Mingyu asked excitedly.  
“It’s not hard to buy them. They don’t even ID you.”   
This made Seungcheol nervous. He looked over at Seungkwan who had a similar expression on his face.   
“Please don’t do anything stupid guys. Please be careful,” Seungcheol muttered while staring at the floor.  
“Aww it’s okay Dad,” Junhui joked as he put his arm around his senior. “We’ll get you a girl tonight too.”  
Seungcheol didn’t say anything to what Junhui said he just sat on the couch while the others conversed about what girls they were hooking up with that night. Seungcheol never told anybody, but he was scared of sex. He was scared of bodies and limbs being intertwined. He had his reason but he hated himself for them.  
“Come on Hyung I bet you’re great with the ladies. Who have you laid?” Mingyu jokingly said.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Oh come on,” Mingyu pestered.  
He kept going until Seungkwan spoke up.  
“Hyung he said he doesn’t want to talk about it so respect that.”  
“Okay, sorry man,” Mingyu said.  
…  
A few hours went by and Seungcheol was still in a bad mood. At least he was until he saw Jeonghan and Jisoo ener the door. He perked up immediately.   
“Hey Jeonghan I’m glad you could make it.”  
“Me too,” Jeonghan said smiling like he had fish hooks in the corners of his mouth.   
Jisoo gave Seungcheol a slightly dirty look. Seungcheol paid it no attention.  
“Are you friends with everyone here?” Jeonghan asked as he made his way over to the couch.  
“Nah. Some of them I don’t even know their name but this happens every party. Let me get you a drink.”   
Seungcheol walked off before Jeonghan could protest. Jeonghan was insanely allergic to alcohol. One sip and he’s broken out in hives and in anaphylactic shock. Jeonghan drank spiked punch at a party freshman year and has stayed away from parties ever since. He never told anyone about it, not even Jisoo.  
“Here you go,” Seungcheol said handing him a cup.  
Jeonghan smelled it and was fruit punch.  
“No beer?” Jeonghan said.  
“Why did you want some?”  
“No it’s just interesting you didn’t give me any.”  
Seungcheol leaned into Jeonghan and whispered into his ear, “ my friends are gonna get hella drunk tonight. I need another babysitter.” Jeonghan smiled a small smile at that. It made his heart flutter because that meant he’d get more time to talk to Seungcheol.  
…  
It was only an hour into the party and Jisoo was drunk as hell. He was running around screaming and yelling random things.   
“What the fuck is up guys,” he screamed.  
“Okay time to go to bed,” Jeonghan said as he took him by the arm.  
“I don’t need a bedtime.”   
“You’re drunk as fuck Jisoo.”  
“ I am fine Hyu-,” Jisoo was cut off by vomiting on Jeonghans shoes.  
“Great. Come on Jisoo.”   
Jeonghan brought him the first bedroom and he saw something he’d never think he’d see.  
“Close the fucking door!” Vernon screamed. Him and Seungkwan were making out on the bed and Jeonghan closed the door immediately.  
“Not something I expected to see,” Jeonghan whispered to himself.  
He opened the next door and placed Jisoo on the bed. He soon realized that this was Seungcheol’s room.Jeonghan examined the pictures on the walls of Seungcheol when he was younger. He was an incredibly cute kid. Jisoo was sound asleep on the bed with vomit on his shirt.Jeonghan took his shirt off and disposed of it. He threw a blanket over the younger and took his shoes off. Jeonghan liked it when Jisoo was vulnerable. He liked taking care of him for a change. Jisoo was always there to support Jeonghan when he had his meltdowns which were quite often. Jeonghan got worked up easily over little things, which he knew and was ashamed of. His mood could change in an instant.  
Seungcheol walked in his room clearly drunk.  
“What’s up Hannie,” he said, his speech slurred. He had a red solo cup and could barely stand up.  
“I thought you weren’t getting drunk tonight?”  
“I’m not I didn’t drink.” Seungcheol slumped on his floor and spilled his drink everywhere.   
“Yes you did Hyung, don’t try to lie.”  
“I said I didn’t drink,” Seungcheol said in a harsh tone that was borderline a yell.  
Jeonghan got up from the bed and walked over to Seungcheol. He could feel his heart rate increasing, talking to his crush was scary enough, let alone his crush being drunk on top of that.He attempted to help Seungcheol up but he just slapped jeonghan’s hand away, and hard too. Jeonghan rubbed his hand that was red.  
“Come on Hyung lets go to bed,” Jeonghan said trying to get Seungcheol to get up. But what Seungcheol did surprised Jeonghan. He grabbed Jeonghan’s face and pulled his face closer to his.  
“You’re so pretty Jeonghan,” he said as he was stroking his face with his thumbs. It made Jeonghan feel all tingly inside but he knew the context of the situation wasn’t a good one. He knew Seungcheol would eventually sober up, he’d forget about Jeonghan and do bigger better things. They stayed in this position for what could have been any amount of time.   
“You’re pretty too,” Jeonghan said quietly.  
Their faces were probably 4 inches from each other. Seungcheol started to lean in and so did Jeonghan and eventually they were kissing. The kisses started out innocent and sweet, but progressed to tognues pressing and Seungcheols hands tangled in Jeonghan’s hair. Jeonghan’s hands were on the collar of the olders shirt. He could feel his throat begin to swell. He stopped kissing Jeonghan and Seungcheol sobered up quickly.  
“Are you ok?”  
Jeonghan didn’t say anything but his response spoke more than his words could. His face morphed in front of Seungcheol’s eyes, his face swelling in hives.  
Jeonghan motioned to his throat and made gagging sounds and then passed out.  
“JEONGHAN! JEONGHAN WAKE UP!” Seungcheol said while shaking Jeonghan. NO response.  
He ran out of his room hysterically screaming, “SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE SOMEONE PASSED OUT! PLEASE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter ahh. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this.   
> Follow me on IG @maxymoo___

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short I'll try to make chapters longer.  
> Follow me on IG @maxymoo___


End file.
